


不知所云的片段

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: “做吗？”





	不知所云的片段

**Author's Note:**

> 从语C的戏里面截取的一部分，互攻互攻互攻。  
> 最迟祝十四周年快乐不说还拿去年十五周年的东西凑数...。

回国后彼此为了筹备工作忙得不可开交，会话窗口沉寂到圣诞节晚上极有默契地破例允许对方敲开自家房门，却也是各自对着手机吩咐妥当。电子钟明明灭灭走过21:00，捏了捏鼻梁骨抬头，一不留神撞进他似有似无的猎网里。  
  
          －做吗？  
          他无声的口型璀璨如鸣雷。  
  
  
          当然。  
  
          东方神起是梦想，郑允浩是信仰。  
          地面以上从来没有你情我愿的开场，扣着后颈凶狠地撕扯两瓣细皮嫩肉，暗暗角力只为被摁在墙上后脑疼痛欲裂的是对方而非自己。超荷载的工作量无非为久旱逢霖的成人娱乐增添点血色的愉悦，宽松的衣裳扯破了形，毫无美感可言地抛到角落。了无章法地互相告慰，暧昧不清的痕迹星星点点，情动深处谁接住谁划断一片狼藉袭来的拳头强硬掰开，十指相扣。  
          熟烂的桃实坠地摔开蜜酿出的汁液，林间黏着的泉水沃灌玉兰洁白的瓣片。  
  
          他靠着床头抽烟，侧露的半边脊背抓痕和吻痕并存。烟气丝丝缕缕地串起记忆的一条线，不得不说郑允浩抽烟的样子无愧完美。  
  
          而他稀松平常地吸气，拇指抵着滤嘴同时叹出片浅色的云雾，谈吐间嘴角的小痣带着水色，由不得人不想一亲芳泽。  
  
          －哟，沈大教授该不会连事后烟都不让抽吧？  
  
          美人儿开口是十成十的轻佻风流，英气的眉飞扬着多情，女性般柔韧的躯体下安放男子刚毅的骨，引诱猎物上前单手手肘撑着墙，扣住他手腕衔走潮湿的烟嘴，夹在指节间呵出尼古丁的糜烂。俯身拨开满目朦胧的色彩，破晓前交换最后的缱绻。  
  
          －下不为例，郑sir.  
  
          11:59向0:00轮回，merry Xmas飘远，橄榄球少年与抱猫少年不期而遇；这里是奥利匹斯山巅的狂欢。  
  
  
          “多指教，人生的一半。”

 


End file.
